Stuck With Draco
by XxXImaginaryXxX
Summary: When Hermiones plans for march break turn around, is Draco her only hope for happiness? (humourous and drama)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: So!? How was my first chapter? Well, obviously if you went on it couldn't have been that bad, hope you like this one. Plz R.R!  
  
Chapter 2: And they Arrive  
  
After mcgonaghall had finished her words, she called everyones brooms into the room and ordered everyone to stand up and do a little hover above the ground.  
  
Hermione did exactly what she was told with no interfereances, in other circurcumstances, Draco, being the unexperienced one out of the 2, had fell off his broom in  
  
the process. Hermiones laughed and flew off, then realizing that Mcgonaghall had said to stay with your partner, she flew back down and made the tip of her broom pick  
  
him up by the collar of his shirt, and flung him on the broom. He landed on the broom with no hurt ares, if you know what I mean,and kicked off in ahury to catch up  
  
with Hermione. 'What was that for!?' Draco flew adjacent to Hermione and gave a helpless look. Hermione looked over and give him a you-can't-be-serious look. 'You  
  
couldnt help yourself so I decided to do it for you.' Hermione smiled and bolted her broom forwards, not really wanting to talk to Malfoy, just keeping her on where she  
  
was going, be sure not to let Prof. Mcgonaghall get out of her sight. Hermione looked back at Draco who was yet still having troubles with his broom, she didn't care,  
  
he didnt appreciate her work last time, why was her time doing it again? She thought of no reason.  
  
After a few hours of flying, they finally arrived in there destination. Draco had caughten up to Hermione once more and didn't realize they were there and kept  
  
talking. Hermione just stared at the place with extreme focus. 'Hello? Are you listening to me?' Draco pronounced the words slowly as if Hermione was some sort of  
  
golden retriever or a martian who didn't know english because he had come from Mars. Draco waved a hand in front of Hermiones face and finally look in front of his  
  
own self, he too fell in the daze that Hermione was in, they just stared. In front of them sat 5 tall mansions. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but then shutting it  
  
being speechless. 'Wow.........' Was all Draco could make out.  
  
It was beautiful. The houses were very big, about 3000 square feet each. Miraculleous indoor pools and hot tubs, with each at the least, 5 bedrooms. Along  
  
with pool ourside as well and symmetrical garden flowerings and fountains down the walkway to the front door. A nice patio surrounded the back area with deck chairs  
  
and a nice pastelled coloured umbrella to go along with it. In the front hall, portaits hung from the walls of mothers and their children and beautiful scenery. Out the  
  
back window, a beautiful seen over looking the ocean along with mountains. A sunken living room with everything a person could want, and best of all, it was all hers,  
  
oh yeah, and she couldn't forget Draco. How did I end up with him out of all people? Hermione asked herself well walking into the home with great ease. Draco standing  
  
behind her didn't say anything, just looked around at everything. 'I call best bedroom!' Draco raced up the spiraled stairs and beat Hermione up there. Hermione joined  
  
his side after racing up after him. She looked up at the magnificent chandelier that hung from the ceiling. It was the most wonderful place she had experienced in her  
  
whole year at Hogwarts. She looked at Draco and raced into the hallway, looking at the rooms and trying to find a room of her liking. She did.  
  
Hermiones room was a dark coloured blue with white stripes going down the walls. It wasnt exactly her dream room but it was okay enough for her to live in  
  
for two weeks. She had her own bathroom, which unfortunately led to the room next to hers, which she hoped Draco wasnt staying in. She went into the washroom. It  
  
was crammed with a sauna, a jacuzzie and a built in sink with the bath. She smiled. Now this was life. She thought. She opened the accorss from the door she had came  
  
into and spotted who, oh yah, Draco Malfoy. It turned out he had picked the room beside her. Hermione gasped. Oh well, that's life I guess. Note to self: Always keep  
  
this door locked. Hermione reminded herself. With out the thought of Draco in her mind, she thought that this week mine as well be pleasant for her time being! She  
  
smiled and plopped herself on her bed and smiled. 


	2. And They Arrive

A/N: So!? How was my first chapter? Well, obviously if you went on it couldn't have been that bad, hope you like this one. Plz R.R!  
  
Chapter 2: And they Arrive  
  
After mcgonaghall had finished her words, she called everyones brooms into the room and ordered everyone to stand up and do a little hover above the ground.  
  
Hermione did exactly what she was told with no interfereances, in other circurcumstances, Draco, being the unexperienced one out of the 2, had fell off his broom in  
  
the process. Hermiones laughed and flew off, then realizing that Mcgonaghall had said to stay with your partner, she flew back down and made the tip of her broom pick  
  
him up by the collar of his shirt, and flung him on the broom. He landed on the broom with no hurt ares, if you know what I mean,and kicked off in ahury to catch up  
  
with Hermione. 'What was that for!?' Draco flew adjacent to Hermione and gave a helpless look. Hermione looked over and give him a you-can't-be-serious look. 'You  
  
couldnt help yourself so I decided to do it for you.' Hermione smiled and bolted her broom forwards, not really wanting to talk to Malfoy, just keeping her on where she  
  
was going, be sure not to let Prof. Mcgonaghall get out of her sight. Hermione looked back at Draco who was yet still having troubles with his broom, she didn't care,  
  
he didnt appreciate her work last time, why was her time doing it again? She thought of no reason.  
  
After a few hours of flying, they finally arrived in there destination. Draco had caughten up to Hermione once more and didn't realize they were there and kept  
  
talking. Hermione just stared at the place with extreme focus. 'Hello? Are you listening to me?' Draco pronounced the words slowly as if Hermione was some sort of  
  
golden retriever or a martian who didn't know english because he had come from Mars. Draco waved a hand in front of Hermiones face and finally look in front of his  
  
own self, he too fell in the daze that Hermione was in, they just stared. In front of them sat 5 tall mansions. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but then shutting it  
  
being speechless. 'Wow.........' Was all Draco could make out.  
  
It was beautiful. The houses were very big, about 3000 square feet each. Miraculleous indoor pools and hot tubs, with each at the least, 5 bedrooms. Along  
  
with pool ourside as well and symmetrical garden flowerings and fountains down the walkway to the front door. A nice patio surrounded the back area with deck chairs  
  
and a nice pastelled coloured umbrella to go along with it. In the front hall, portaits hung from the walls of mothers and their children and beautiful scenery. Out the  
  
back window, a beautiful seen over looking the ocean along with mountains. A sunken living room with everything a person could want, and best of all, it was all hers,  
  
oh yeah, and she couldn't forget Draco. How did I end up with him out of all people? Hermione asked herself well walking into the home with great ease. Draco standing  
  
behind her didn't say anything, just looked around at everything. 'I call best bedroom!' Draco raced up the spiraled stairs and beat Hermione up there. Hermione joined  
  
his side after racing up after him. She looked up at the magnificent chandelier that hung from the ceiling. It was the most wonderful place she had experienced in her  
  
whole year at Hogwarts. She looked at Draco and raced into the hallway, looking at the rooms and trying to find a room of her liking. She did.  
  
Hermiones room was a dark coloured blue with white stripes going down the walls. It wasnt exactly her dream room but it was okay enough for her to live in  
  
for two weeks. She had her own bathroom, which unfortunately led to the room next to hers, which she hoped Draco wasnt staying in. She went into the washroom. It  
  
was crammed with a sauna, a jacuzzie and a built in sink with the bath. She smiled. Now this was life. She thought. She opened the accorss from the door she had came  
  
into and spotted who, oh yah, Draco Malfoy. It turned out he had picked the room beside her. Hermione gasped. Oh well, that's life I guess. Note to self: Always keep  
  
this door locked. Hermione reminded herself. With out the thought of Draco in her mind, she thought that this week mine as well be pleasant for her time being! She  
  
smiled and plopped herself on her bed and smiled. 


End file.
